


Black Moon

by leonpaladin



Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [2]
Category: Midyear, NaMon - Fandom, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: Pang and Wave, along with the other Gifted students, slowly develop their potentials even more. But as their powers grow, so too does Wave's fear that something bad will happen soon enough.
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Black Moon

_"You resemble the moon_  
 _Illuminating the black sky_  
 _But your light is becoming_  
 _Overshadowed by my darkness."_  
~ Afraid • Park Sungjin

 _"Is it really okay_  
 _To feel this right?_  
 _Why doesn’t the fear stop?_  
 _A place I don’t want to give up_  
 _Somewhere I don’t want to lose_  
 _I want to start my beginning here_  
 _With you..."_  
~ 그렇게 너에게 도착하였다 (Landed) • Kang Younghyun

•••••••••••••••∆••••••••••••••••

Pang suddenly woke up. Something wasn't right.

Looking at the empty space beside him on the bed, his hand ran through the sheets: they were still warm. As he got up, bare feet hitting the cold floor of his dormitory, Pang heard a horrid sound coming from the bathroom. His footsteps, illuminated by the moonlight from the wide window, sounded heavy as he rushed to the bathroom. Pang turned the knob and found a messy-haired Wave hovering over the toilet bowl. Before Pang could even say anything, Wave's stomach gave another lurch and he threw up into the toilet.

Pang knelt down beside him, hand rubbing Wave's back. "I told you not to overdo it," he said softly, kissing the top of Wave's head.

Wave grabbed some tissue and wiped his lips, and adjusted his glasses. "I have full control of my potential. I've mastered it."

"And yet here you are, becoming sick from overexerting your abilities."

"I'm fine," said Wave before turning his head again to the toilet bowl and throwing up once more.

"I could...convince your body to be healthy--"

"NO!" Wave glared at him. "Just because you discovered something new about your potential doesn't mean it can't be harmful."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm different. You've just started discovering yours. I-I've--"

Pang grabbed Wave's wrists tightly. As the boy with glasses struggled, Pang leaned closer, eyes staring deep into Wave. It was no use to struggle. Genius as Wave may be, brawns always won.

"You're feeling better now," said Pang in a commanding tone. "Whatever pain or sickness you have right now is gone."

Wave's skin that was slowly turning pale from all the vomiting regained a rosy glow. A strange sensation was creeping throughout his body and he felt a lot stronger. His senses were awake: an invisible force was charging his body with energy.

Pang smiled, admiring his work. "See, that wasn't so ba--"

The slap echoed through the bathroom. It stinged on Pang's cheek. Wave glared at him with gritted teeth.

"I thought I made it clear last time that you will never use your potential on me again!?" Wave shouted.

The last time, the last time. He was going to let this school burn, fall into ruin. Those willing to play his game were doing the work for him, causing chaos. But then stupid Naamtan and stupid Ohm and stupid Pawaret had to get in his way. They didn't understand. They never will. When Pang seized his wrist and ordered him to stop everything, he felt weak, he felt worthless. The simple words were enough to control him, to subdue him. He felt like his free will was voilated by some god in human flesh.

Wave stood up from the bathroom floor, grabbed the toothbrush he leaves in Pang's dorm and some toothpaste, and stormed into the kitchen nearby. He brushed his teeth furiously, and when he finished, he headed to the bedroom and grabbed his bag, proceeding to stuff his belongings into it.

Pang, remaining quiet, watched as Wave pulled out of the closet his clothes and shucking them haphazardly into his already full bag. "What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Going back to my dorm," said Wave, struggling.

As Wave headed out the bedroom door, Pang blocked his way with his arm. "You're not leaving."

"Yes, I am."

"You're not leaving," Pang repeated. "Until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on."

"I may not be as smart as you but I'm not blind. You've been talking a lot with Namtaan lately."

"Are you suggesting that--"

"No, that's not it." Pang leaned forward, and Wave backed away. "The two of you are hiding something from me. You've been spending a lot of time in the library, especially the one exclusive to the Gifted. Unlike you though, Namtaan's not very good at hiding her emotions. Whenever she looks at me, I can see that worried look on her face. As if she's...scared of me."

The flicker in Wave's eyes betrayed him. He tried to hide it but Pang already saw it. He saw the slight fear in Wave's eyes as well. The same fear he saw in Namtaan.

"Why?" said Pang.

Wave clutched to his bag tightly. "W-Why what?"

"Why are the two of you afraid of me?"

"We're not--"

"You can't keep lying like this, Wave."

The lightbulb in the bedroom suddenly flashed brightly that Pang quickly shielded his eyes. Wave moved quickly, running towards the door. But just as he was past it, Pang's hand grabbed his wrist. They stumbled onto the floor and Wave's glasses flew a few feet away.

As Wave struggled to breal free, Pang hovered on top of him, pinning his wrists onto the floor.

"What? You're gonna make me tell you the truth?" said Wave angrily. "You're gonna use your power to make me obey you again? To control me like you control all those other people?"

"What are you talking about?!"

A tear rushed from Wave's eye. And then another...and another...and another. "Yes. I am afraid of you, Pang. I'm afraid that I will lose you if your powers continue to grow; afraid that you'll turn into something else. That's why I'm trying hard to develop my own potential: so that just in case something bad happens with you, I'll be strong enough to bring you back. That's why Namtaan and I have been spending a lot of time in the library. We're hoping to find a way to help you in case you lose yourself."

Pang let go of his hold on Wave's wrists and they both sat up. "I don't...understand..."

Wave sniffed and dried out his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "You many not notice it but your potential is growing faster and faster every day. Namtaan calls it the god speech*. In the beginning, you can only control humans when you touch them and feel their heartbeat. Recently, you started to control plants and animals, no heartbeat required. She thinks that one day, you won't even need your touch. You'll just say the word and it will happen. It's a rare gift, Pang, so we could not find a lot in the library or the internet."

"But that doesn't explain why you don't want me to use it for good!"

"The more you become confident of your potential, the quicker it grows. But as it grows, it will be much more difficult to control. Do you remember what happened the first time you discovered your potential?"

"Nac..."

"You almost killed him and..." Wave closed his eyes, trying to stop any more tears from falling "...I don't want you to turn into something you're not all because you couldn't control your powers."

"Will you not love me anymore if I turn into a monster?"

They looked each other in the eye. Wave's eyes shimmered with remnants of his tears in the moonlight. Half of Pang's face was covered in darkness while the other half was pearly white from the silver moonlight.

"You know that I'll still love you," said Wave. "But I won't let that happen. I'll get stronger and find a way for you to develop your powers without it corrupting you."

"Is that all?"

"What?"

"Is that the only reason why you don't want me to use my powers... especially on you?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, of course."

Pang inched closer, his hands cupped Wave's cheeks. "You can't stop lying to me, can you? All this time, you still don't trust me completely to tell me everything."

"Pang, I--"

"Tell me the truth, Wave. All of it. You're not being fair to me. Lies won't help me. Every thought, every fear that I have, you already know. And yet, the only thing I know about you are the things I see from day to day."

But how could Wave tell him? How could he tell Pang that even now, even when he was hopelessly in love with him, that little shadow of jealously lingered. Deep down, beneath the ocean of longing for his touch and his smile, was the cracked seafloor brimming with envious molten rock. Wave was good but Pang will always be better than him. Everyone loved the boy from class 8. Even Wave. And yet no one has ever told him they loved him.

"Wave?" Pang's eyes were begging him to say what was bubbling inside him. But his lips just won't move.

So Wave pulled out his laptop, opened it up, and faced the screen towards Pang. His hand gripped it tightly and the screen flickered to life. Tiny, pixelated 8-bit versions of the two of them started walking on screen, depicting all of Pang's truimphs while Wave sat on the sidelines. Wave poured every jealous thought that lingered inside into the characters on screen. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry, and he did not notice Pang's expression morph from confusion to horror.

Rough hands grazed over Wave's skin, the gentlest of touches. When Wave opened his eyes, Pang was mere inches away from him.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry you had to feel that way every day. It must be painful. I wish I could've done something about it."

"You're not--"

"Angry? For what? I understand why you feel that way and..." Pang smiled "...just know that there are people who love you."

"Like who?"

Pang laughed. "You idiot. Me, of course."

All this time Wave has been hearing Pang say it to him but it never really registered in his head. They were merely three words that were instantly drowned into the black abyss inside his heart. But now, the words were slowly tinkering his head into realization. Pang loved him. Wave slowed down his breathing, letting the thought sink in further. Pang loved him.

Wave parted his lips, air slowly filling up his lungs. The cold night air from the slightly ajar window was crawling through the cavities of his chest. The scent of Pang's shampoo suddenly became evident, mixing in with the chilly air. "You...love me?" he breathed out, sounding so surprised, so doubtful.

Pang chuckled and grabbed Wave by the hips, dragging him from the floor where he was sitting and onto Pang's lap. "For someone so smart, you can be a real dumbass sometimes."

Wave tasted like mint. Pang tasted like chocolate milk. Neither of them could get enough of it. Pang laid Wave onto the cold floor as he continued to kiss him. Whines, tongues, and tender touches: all under the gaze of the moonlight that painted them silver as they slowly undressed each other. Pang ran his lips down, down, down---past the jaw, nibbling on the skin of Wave's neck, and placing light kisses all over his chest.

"Pang," said Wave, fingers running through Pang's hair. "Bed..."

The cold floor was suddenly gone and Pang was quickly sweeping Wave through the bedroom and onto the mattress, quickly crawling on top of him and resuming his little trail down Wave's stomach. It was not long after that Wave was arching his body on the bed as Pang teasingly sucked him off.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Wave groaned, hands gripping on Pang's messy hair. His legs were starting to shake and he whined uncontrollably. Pang knew he was close but he kept on bobbing up and down Wave's member until Wave cried out and spilled himself into Pang's mouth. When they kissed again, Wave could taste himself.

While Wave caught his breath, Pang reached over to the bedside table, digging through the drawer before pulling out their lube and a condom. He dropped both on the bed, and got resituated. Wave shuffled up on the bed and Pang crawled over him, stalking him like he was some type of prey.

"I'm gonna love you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a week," said Pang.

He poured some lube onto his hand, warming it up before his fingers found Wave's hole. The smaller cried out at the feeling, still worked up from his previous orgasm. Pang busied himself with working Wave open, knowing that fucking his boyfriend would feel even better if he just stayed patient.

“Please Pang,” Wave whined, lifting his ass needily. Pang just hushed him, fingertip circling his entrance. He let one knuckle sink in, watching all of Wave’s facial expressions very carefully. He seemed fine, so Pang let his finger delve deeper, wiggling slightly as his second knuckle sunk past Wave’s tight rim. 

“So tight, fuck Wave,” Pang cursed, eyes locked on his index finger as it reached the last knuckle. It wasn’t long until Wave was riding his fingers, his own hands digging into Pang’s flexing forearms. “Please, please, please, more.”

Pang worked his wrist like magic, flexing, curling, and stretching his fingers until Wave was begging for his cock. Even then, he waited a couple more moments, making sure the smaller was adequately prepped before he moved on.

Something tore open. Something was slipped on. But through it, Wave was watching Pang's naked body move in both darkness and moonlight. How his eyes were like black moons and Wave was the ocean it was pulling towards him. How his chest heaved, his lips parted when he slowly pushed himself inside Wave.

They lied still for a moment. Pang watched Wave closely, studied every part of his scrunched up face as he adjusted to his length. Wave huffing out a struggling "Move" that Pang pulled himself out achingly slow, not minding Wave's pleads to "just fucking fuck me faster already!"

Wave pulled Pang close, until their chests were touching, both gasping at the stimulation. Pang sped up immediately, knees digging into the bed while he fucked into Wave. His forehead dropped onto Wave's shoulder, and the smaller keened at the feeling, taking in the heavy air around him filled with sex and sweat.

Pang held Wave even closer. He sunk deeper into his warm, soft body, lower stomach providing friction for Wave’s now leaking cock. Pang blindly reached for and wrapped his fingers around Wave’s twitching length, jerking faster as Wave’s moans grew louder.

“PANG, PANG, PANG-- ”

Pang pushed into him harder, staying as deep as possible before rutting his hips against Wave’s. The tip of his cock brushed against Wave’s prostate within just a few moments, and Wave was arching his back with a cry. A few more well-directed thrusts had Wave gasping, cum hitting both his and Pang’s chest.

He tightened around Pang at the same time, and while the latter worked him through his orgasm, he found his own release, groaning as he filled the condom. They both rode out their high as Wave’s hole clenched, and Pang’s hips jerked weakly.

Neither moved for a good minute, Pang holding himself up with the last of his strength while Wave blinked away the blurring of his vision.

"I love you, Wave," said Pang. "Never forget that."

After cleaning themselves up, sleep was not hard to find. As Wave wrapped himself around Pang's hard body, he fell to slumber with a smile.


End file.
